sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sweet Mountain
– druga lub trzecia lokacja w grze Sonic Colors, w zależności od wyboru gracza między tym miejscem, a Starlight Carnival. Planeta ta pojawia się także w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games w Dream Evencie o nazwie Bullet Bill Sledge Race. W wersji na Wii w Sonic Colors istnieje sześć aktów i jeden boss do pokonania, natomiast w wersji DS tylko dwa akty i ten sam boss. Opis Sweet Mountain to bardzo "słodka" planeta pełna żywności, począwszy od cukierków, po różnego rodzaju pączki, a nawet i popcorn. Ogólnie różni się dość znacząco od innych planet. Cały pejzaż tworzą tu tylko słodycze, a ziemią jest - jak się wydaje - niekończąca warstwa ciasta. Góry są bardzo wysokie, pączki tworzą ogromne pętle, a krajobrazy są po prostu oszałamiające. Dodatkową cechą Sweet Mountain jest piękne różowo-brzoskwiniowo-pomarańczowe niebo. Wii Akt 1 Pierwszy akt w Sweet Mountain wprowadza gracza przede wszystkim w naukę dryfowania, oraz używania nowej Mocy Koloru Żółtego Wispa, czyli Yellow Drill. Głównymi przeszkodami na tym akcie są stopnie wodne, a także wielkie pociski napełnione żelkami wystrzeliwane z ogromnego mechanizmu Eggmana. Jest tu wiele obszarów do zbadania pod ziemią, a więc i dużo różnych sekretów, w tym Czerwone pierścienie i zwykłe pierścienie. Małym szczegółem jest to, że Sonic biegnąc może zniszczyć niektóre smakołyki. Na końcu poziomu na gracza nie czeka Goal Ring, a Więzienna Kapsuła, którą trzeba zniszczyć aby ukończyć poziom. Ukończenie tego aktu odblokowuje możliwość korzystania z mocy Żółtego Wispa na wszystkich dostępnych etapach w grze, na których się znajduje. Tak jak na każdym akcie można tu zdobyć łącznie pięć Czerwonych pierścieni. Akt 2 thumb|Mapa drugiego aktu w Sweet Mountain Poziom drugi otwiera sekcja 3D z możliwością wykonywania Quick Stepu. Następnie Sonic zostaje przeniesiony do obszaru, w którym może wykonywać drifty, jednak po zakończeniu tej sekcji do końca poziomu są wyłącznie sekcje 2D. Wtedy głównym elementem, który najbardziej rzuca się w oczy jest ogromna wieża z hamburgerów, wokół której Sonic musi biegać. Jest ona podobna do gigantycznego drzewa z jednego z poziomów w Savannah Citadel w grze Sonic Unleashed. Tak jak w poprzednim akcie jest tu obszar użycia mocy Yellow Drill. Ponadto dwa z pięciu Czerwonych pierścieni można zdobyć tylko za pomocą mocy Green Hover, którą można odblokować w Starlight Carnival. Akt 3 Akt trzeci w Sweet Mountain wprowadza przede wszystkim naukę korzystania z mocy Pomarańczowego Wispa - Orange Rocket. Istnieje tu kilka obszarów, w których można dryfować, a także w których można driftować. Poziom otwierają sekcje 3D. Następnie przeważają sekcje 2D, w których nową przeszkodą w rozgrywce jest unikanie Jellybean Rocket. Mogą one łatwo zepchnąć Sonica do przepaści, więc to czas jest tu kluczem do przejścia aktu. Poza mocą Pomarańczowego Wispa jest tu dostępna jeszcze jedna Moc Koloru, a mianowicie Pink Spikes, która jest wymagana do zdobycia jednego z Czerwonych pierścieni. Przejście tego aktu umożliwia używanie mocy Pomarańczowego Wispa na wszystkich poziomach w grze, na których się znajduje. Akt 4 Akt ten rozgrywa się w całości w sekcjach 2D. Koncentruje się on na nowym elemencie w rozgrywce - przełącznikach, które umożliwiają przejście przez laserowe wiatraki. Ponadto trzeba ich też używać do podnoszenia platform. Jedyną Mocą Koloru, której można użyć na tym akcie jest Purple Frenzy. Jest ona wymagana do zdobycia jednego z Czerwonych pierścieni. Akt 5 Akt piąty rozpoczyna się krótką sekcją Quick Stepu i natychmiast przenosi gracza do sekcji 2D z układankami Blue Cube. Większość tego etapu będzie się rozgrywała właśnie w takich sekcjach. Nowym elementem w gameplayu, który wprowadza ten poziom jest używanie gigantycznych lizaków, które pozwalają Sonicowi dostawać się na wyższe platformy, oraz odkrywać sekretne ścieżki przejścia poziomu. Lizaków można użyć ręcznie skacząc na nie lub automatycznie, wbiegając na nie uruchomionym Boostem. Jedyną Mocą Koloru, poza Blue Cube której można użyć na tym poziomie jest Pink Spikes. Akt 6 Akt szósty, tak samo jak akt piąty, zawiera mnóstwo sekcji z Blue Cube i Pink Spikes. Jest on jednak trochę krótszy. Ponadto, zostaje tu wprowadzony kolejny nowy element rozgrywki, a mianowicie żółte bloki. Różnią się one tym od pozostałych bloków, że potrafią się zregenerować po zniszczeniu. To właśnie na tym akcie, badniki Egg Pawn stoją za żółtymi blokami, czekając na to żeby Sonic wskoczył na któregokolwiek z nich, tylko po to, żeby je zniszczyć i zrzucić Sonica na ziemię. Nintendo DS Akt 1 Na tym akcie podczas rozgrywki użyty został system side-scrolling, zresztą tak jak w każdym innym poziomie w wersji na DS. Ogólna konstrukcja tego aktu jest prawie taka sama jak w wersji na Wii. Sonic może znaleźć się w sekcjach, w których siedzi na rakiecie i potrafi ją kontrolować. Gracz musi to wykorzystać i dzięki temu zebrać większą ilość pierścieni. Występują tu tylko dwa rodzaje Wispów, a są to Czerwony i Fioletowy Wisp. Korzystanie z mocy Red Burst pozwala graczowi na wystrzeliwanie się ze specjalnych armat, które pozwalają na odkrycie sekretnych obszarów. Ponadto, Red Burst potrafi samym dotykiem zniszczyć galaretki, które znajdują się na tym poziomie. Violet Void pozwala jedynie na odkrywanie sekretnych ścieżek i zdobywanie sekretów. Na końcu poziomu na gracza nie czeka Goal Ring tylko Więzienna Kapsuła, którą należy zniszczyć. Akt 2 Akt ten nie różni się prawie niczym od aktu pierwszego. Dodatkowym elementem w gameplayu są sekcje, w których Sonic może latać balonem, lecz jednak jedyną naprawdę widoczną różnicą jest końcówka poziomu. Sonic spotyka wtedy ogromnego robota, który trzyma wielkiego hot doga. Gracz musi na niego skoczyć aby wybić się w górę i zebrać dodatkowe pierścienie. Aby dostać się do więziennej Kapsuły i ukończyć poziom, Sonic musi skoczyć do wnętrza tego robota. Sprawi to, że jeż przeniesie się na drugą stronę i gracz będzie mógł zakończyć poziom. Misje (Nintendo DS) W Sweet Mountain, podobnie jak w Tropical Resort, dostępne są trzy specjalne misje: *Misja 1 - Uratuj dwadzieścia pięć Wispów. *Misja 2 - Pokonaj dwudziestu wrogów. *Misja 3 - Osiągnij cel zanim skończy się czas. Rangi Rangi z wersji na Wii. }} Czerwone pierścienie Na każdym akcie w Sweet Montain (nie licząc poziomu z bossem) można zdobyć łącznie trzydzieści Czerwonych pierścieni, po pięć na każdym akcie. Niektórych Czerwonych pierścieni nie da się zdobyć od razu na początku gry, ponieważ wymagają one odblokowania różnych Mocy Kolorów, których Sonic może się nauczyć w późniejszym etapie gry. Zebranie chociaż kilku Czerwonych pierścieni na jednym akcie za jednym zamachem zwiększa szanse na zdobycie Rangi S na danym poziomie. Zebranie wszystkich Czerwonych pierścieni zostanie nagrodzone odblokowaniem kilku nowych poziomów w Game Landzie. Boss Wii thumb|Kapitan Jelly (Wii) Bossem na ostatnim poziomie Sweet Mountain jest robot nazywany Kapitenem Jelly. Po przetłumaczeniu, jego nazwa naprawdę brzmi "Kapitan Galaretka". Prawdopodobnie jest on piratem, dlatego też podczas walki z nim znajdujemy się na pokładzie ogromnego statku. Na początku w Sonica zostają wystrzeliwane wielkie kule, które po trafieniu w niego wybuchają, odbierając wszystkie pierścienie. Można się przed nimi obronić, poprzez używanie zdolności Homing Attack. W jednej z kul znajduje się uwięziony Żółty Wisp. Podczas pojedynku z Kapitanem gracz będzie mógł użyć jego Mocy Koloru. Kiedy jednak Sonic dotrze do końca drogi, omijając przeszkody, gracz musi przełączyć znajdującą się tam dźwignie, co spowoduje zatrzymanie się wszystkich procesów na statku. Następnie statek zderza się z ziemią-ciastem i do walki z Sonicem staje Kapitan, oraz jego mniejsze sługusy. Główny robot atakuje poprzez skakanie i wywoływanie malutkich wstrząsów. Sonic musi go unikać i zaatakować go Homing Attackiem, jednak tylko w momencie kiedy boss znajduje się na ziemi. W innym wypadku Sonic dostanie obrażenia i straci pierścienie. Do zakończenia tej fazy walki wystarczą trzy ciosy. Uderzenie Yellow Drillem zakończy ją jednym uderzeniem. Operację należy powtórzyć jeszcze raz, a kiedy robot wybuchnie - zebrać jak najwięcej pierścieni. Nintendo DS thumb|Kapitan Jelly (DS) W wersji Nintendo DS bossem jest ten sam robot co w wersji na Wii. Jedyną znaczącą różnicą jest przebieg walki. Odbywa się ona w liniowej sekcji pseudo-3D. W czasie walki boss lata nad Sonicem mając do pomocy swoich wiernych robotów sługusów. Po ukończeniu poziomu w Sweet Mountain uruchamia się przerywnik filmowy, w którym Sonic i Tails po raz kolejny spotykają Doktora Eggmana. Tym razem demonstruje on Sonicowi moc jego maszyny kontrolującej umysły, używając jej na Tailsie. Lis zaczyna być wrogo nastawiony do jeża jednak trwa to tylko kilka sekund, ponieważ... właśnie skończył się sok, który to wszystko zasilał. Wtedy Doktor sięga po swój plan B: Kapitana Jelly'ego. Boss posiada wiele ataków, dlatego gracz musi szczególnie na niego uważać. Na początku bombarduje Sonica, wysyłając na niego swoje latające roboty. Sonic musi ich unikać, a kiedy spadną na ziemię zaatakować je Homing Attackiem. Jeżeli zostanie zniszczona ich wystarczająca ilość jeden z nich trafi Kapitana, zrzucając go na podłoże i umożliwiając Sonicowi bezpośredni atak. Aby mu zadać obrażenia należy użyć mocy Red Burst, a kiedy będzie wyglądał na spalonego - zaatakować go jeszcze raz Homing Attackiem. W następnej fazie walki, Kapitan powraca do swojego pierwotnego stanu, zanurzając się w ogniu i po raz kolejny przywołuje swoje sługusy. Tym razem jest ich pięć. Tworzy z nich wieże, a następnie sam na nią wskakuje, tworząc coś co wygląda jak skoczek pogo. Jego celem jest zmiażdżenie Sonica. Gracz musi unikać jego ataków, a kiedy znajdzie się na ziemi samemu przejść do ofensywy. Aby to zrobić musi zniszczyć wszystkie sługusy, używając Homing Attacku. Kiedy zostaną zniszczone, a skoczek pogo zniszczony, główny boss nie będzie stanowił problemu. Wystarczy wykonać ostateczny atak, a robot wybuchnie. Aby zdobyć rangę S gracz musi używać mocy Red Burst aby atakować bossa kiedy ten oszołomiony spadnie na ziemię. W tym momencie wystarczy skoczyć w górę ekranu i dostarczyć ogromne, wybuchające trafienie przeciwko niemu. Cytaty W różnych etapach rozgrywki w Sweet Mountain jest słyszalny głos Doktora Eggmana, który mówi przez głośniki. Powiedział on następujące frazy: W innych grach Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Gameplay 860.png|thumb|Sweet Mountain w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Sweet Mountain pojawia się jako trasa dla wydarzenia Bullet Bill Sledge Race. Zawodnicy jadą tutaj w saniach ciągniętych prze Bullet Bille. W Sweet Mountauin powracają rakiety wypchane słodyczami, z którymi zawodnicy nie powinni się zderzać. Pojawia się tutaj także zbiornik z czekoladą, która będzie spowalniać gracza jeśli ten nie będzie się trzymał stałego lądu wytyczonego w tej sekcji. Oprócz tego zawodnicy będą także przejeżdżać przez okrągły tunel. Muzyka Wii }} Nintendo DS }} Ciekawostki *Używając hacków lub innych cheatów gracze mogą zauważyć, że wszystkie akty w Sweet Mountain zostały zaprojektowane i umieszczone na jednej, pojedynczej mapie. **Powyższe zastosowanie jest również użyte na prawie wszystkich lokacjach w grze. Wyjątkiem jest Terminal Velocity i Game Land. *Poziomy w Sweet Mounatin mają wiele podobieństw do poziomów dziennych w Savannah Citadel w Sonic Unleashed. Jednym z głównych przykładów jest wielka wieża z hamburgerów w drugim akcie, która jest hołdem dla gigantycznego drzewa w Sonic Unleashed. Ogólny projekt również posiada wiele podobieństw. *Sweet Mountain ogólnie ma kilka innych odniesień do Sonic Unleashed. *Ponieważ gracz może wybierać pomiędzy Sweet Mountain i Starlight Carnival, który ze światów chce przejść na początku, obydwie lokacje posiadają te same przerywniki filmowe. Można to jednak zauważyć jedynie poprzez oglądnięcie wszystkich w Options Satellite. *To jedyna lokacja w grze Sonic Colors, która posiada każdy rodzaj Wispów pojawiających się w grze. Dotyczy to zarówno wersji Wii jak i DS. *Jeden z soundtracków w Sweet Mountain jest remixem muzyki Red Mountain z Sonic Adventure. *Podczas jednego ze swoich ogłoszeń Dr. Eggman mówi, że insulina będzie zapewniona. Prawdopodobnie jest to odniesienie do faktu, że słodkie jedzenie może spowodować cukrzycę, a Sweet Mountain składa się jedynie ze słodyczy. Filmy Wii en:Sweet Mountain es:Sweet Mountain Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Colors Kategoria:Tematyka parku rozrywki Kategoria:Ciała niebieskie